In electric vehicles (EVs), high-voltage (HV) battery pack(s) consist of interconnected battery modules. Each battery module contains a number of battery cells interconnected electrically via the joints between battery cell terminals and interconnector busbars. As depicted in FIGS. 1A and 1B, when laminated pouch cells are used, the interconnector busbars are typically joined onto a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) to form an Interconnector Board (ICB).